Pasado y Futuro
by Betina C
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado, solo que no en exceso. Un desconocido viaja en el tiempo creando desórdenes y Jimmy, Carl y Sheen viajan con el para arreglarlo; ¿qué descubrirán en este viaje al pasado y el futuro?
1. Pasado: Leyendas del Viejo Oeste

***Los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla...**

 ***Finjamos que en el episodio de "Desaparición", Betty nunca le dijo a Cindy que a ella no le interesaba Jimmy.**

 ***Prometo que el final del capítulo será lo mas interesante ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Pasado: Leyendas del Oeste"**

Retroville, hogar del chico genio y sus cuatro amigos; Sheen, Carl, Cindy y Libby. Los cinco ya contaban con 16 años e iban en la preparatoria. Pero con la edad, las cosas tienden a cambiar un poco.

Por ejemplo, Jimmy ha aprendido a aceptar cuando está equivocado y también que la vida no se reduce solo a ciencia; Sheen ya a pasado por su época de hiper-hiperactividad, es mas prudente y se a tranquilizado un poco, poniéndole algo mas de hombro a los estudios, algo que todos agradecen, pero sigue siendo un fanático de Ultralord; Carl ya no es tan despistado y su CI había aumentado un poco, pero aún es un fanático de las llamas; Cindy ya no es tan peleonera ni intolerante y acepta que siempre habrá alguien mejor que uno; y Libby ha aprendido a apreciar mas géneros de música, incluso algunos viejos sobre todo cuando se siente tan triste que no es capaz ni de bailar. Es decir, han madurado.

Aunque claro, hay cosas que nunca cambian, ni cambiarán...

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Vortex?!

-¡Yo no tengo ninguno, el del problema es otro, Nerdtron!

-¡¿Y cuál es ese, según tu?!

-¡¿Aparte de tu enorme cabeza?!

-¡Deja en paz a mi cabeza; recuerda que ahora soy mas alto que tu!- alzándose lo mas que podía. Y si, había crecido bastante, por lo que su cabeza se veía mas proporcionada.

-¡Por cuatro centímetros y medio!- alzándose también.

-¡Duele enfrentar la dura realidad, ¿no es cierto?!

-¡¿Quieren callarse para escuchar lo que pienso?!- exclamó Sheen fastidiado desde su asiento-¡Por su culpa no podré terminar la tarea de matemáticas antes que llegue la señorita Ave!

-¿Y por qué no la acabaste ayer?- le preguntó Libby.

-Ay mi reina de chocolate, es que me distraje pensando en tu hermoso rostro- le dijo con coquetería- pero no te preocupes por mi, reinita, solo me falta un ejercicio.

-¡Pues ve y acábala para seguir discutiendo en paz!- exclamó Cindy.

-Oigan...¿alguno de ustedes recuerda siquiera por qué empezaron a discutir?- cuestionó Libby

-¡No, y no importa, lo que si importa es que Vortex me insultó!

-¡Ya verás!

-¡Silencio los dos, y vayan a sus asientos!- exclamó la recién llegada señorita Ave.

-Ah si, estaban discutiendo por culpa de Betty Quinlan otra vez- dijo Carl, riendo.

-¡Es cierto!...¡¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que te ves aparentando que algo te gusta solo para atraer la atención de esa anciana?!- exclamó Cindy- ¡Como cuando intentaste ilusamente aprender magia para atraerla!, ¡No puedo creer lo bajo que puedes caer!

-¡En primer lugar, Betty no es una anciana, es solo dos años mayor que nosotros, en segundo lugar siempre he creído que la magia es fascinante, y en tercer lugar no eres tan distinta a mi cuando se trata del taradito de Nick!

-¡Nunca he aparentado lo que no soy para llamar su atención! ¡En eso soy mucho mas lista y tengo mas dignidad que tu, Nerdtrón!

-¡He dicho que basta!- exclamó la profesora- ¡Parecen una pareja de casados! ¡Si esa es su forma de flirtear, está bien, pero no dentro de mi salón!, ¿está claro?!

-Si señorita Ave- dijeron ambos con la cabeza gacha.

Y así iniciaron las clases normalmente. Como siempre.

A la hora del almuerzo, ya todo es pacífico otra vez. Así se entienden.

Los chicos fueron antes por el almuerzo pues las chicas fueron al baño (y el baño de mujeres SIEMPRE está lleno). Los primeros en ir a buscar una mesa fueron Jimmy y Sheen; Carl seguía en la fila intentando decidir qué comer.

-En serio Jimmy, ¿qué hay entre Betty y tu?, porque no son novios y amigos tampoco...¿son andantes?- preguntó Sheen.

-Algo por el estilo- dijo Jimmy.

-¿Y qué esperas de esa "relación"?

-No mucho, solo tanteo las cosas. Lo más probable es que al final no pase nada.

-¿Y por qué sigues en eso entonces?- pregunta Sheen extrañado.

-Porque si, y porque no me molesta- dijo simplemente Jimmy.

-¡Bah!- bufó Sheen. Se sentaron a la mesa y luego de unos momentos de silencio, Sheen apuntó al tema que realmente le interesaba.

-Cindy guarda rencores- comentó Sheen como por casualidad.

-Lo superará- dijo Jimmy despreocupado.

-¿Así como tu superas lo de Nick?

-No estamos hablando de mi- cambió el tema-¿qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué, Libby?, estamos muy bien, y yo me siento feliz- le guiñó un ojo alzando el pulgar- pero sabes cerebrito, de aquí hace un tiempo siempre hablamos de mi vida amorosa, ¿qué pasa entre Cindy y tu?- Jimmy se sobresaltó.

-Nada, es una amiga que respeto. Aunque no se note.

-Ajá- con cara de "no te creo nada".

-En serio Sheen, además mi trabajo es muy importante para distraerme- se calló- Aunque Cindy es una chica muy notable, una amiga valiosa, es...- vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Sheen-...tá parada detrás de mi...- Cindy sonreía con suficiencia.

-No te interrumpas- le puso una mano sobre el hombro- sigue hundiéndote.

-No te sientas tan importante, nosotros solo...-pensó rápido- divagábamos como serías tu si fueras exactamente lo contrario a lo que eres en realidad.

-¡Urrgh! ¡Neutrón, me las vas a pagar! ¿Sabes?, venía a disculparme por mis burlas de esta mañana...¡pero no vale la pena!- y se devolvió a buscar su almuerzo dando grandes zancadas. En eso, llega Carl.

-Ñam, ñam- venía comiendo- adivino, ¿discutieron otra vez?

-Para ultravariar- suspiró Sheen- pero esta vez todo fue culpa del grosero de Jimmy.

-¡Bah!- comía de mala gana.

-Jimmy, la verdad ya estoy cansado de eso, ¿por qué no viven con amor y paz?- dijo Carl.

-Si, sobre todo paz...digo, ¡sobre todo amor!...pero sería muy aburrido, y no habríamos tenido ni la mitad de aventuras que hasta ahora hemos tenido.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar el reloj de Jimmy, anunciando que su casillero había sido abierto.

-¡Oh, no!, ¡debemos correr!- y todos se dirigieron al casillero de Jimmy, Carl con una pierna de pollo en su mano.

* * *

Un hombre con un extraño mameluco robaba un cinturón de anti-gravedad controlada del casillero de Jimmy que abrió con un láser.

-¡Alto ahí!- exclamó Jimmy disparándole con su reloj para que soltara su cinturón. El desconocido cae al suelo.

-Esto no estaba en mis planes- giró el botón central del cinturón que llevaba y se abrió un portal por el que se marchó.

-¡Tras el!- exclamó Sheen corriendo mientras recogía el cinturón de Jimmy e iba tras el desconocido.

-¡Sheen, espera!- exclamó Jimmy corriendo tras el y Carl le siguió. Pronto, los cuatro atravesaron tal portal sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

El portal era blanco con pequeños agujeros negros, y los tres muchachos chocaban sin poder evitarlo con las paredes.

-¡A este paso...¡auch!, acabaré tarado!- exclamó Jimmy mientras seguían gritando. El genio activó un campo de fuerza con su reloj por el cual se amortiguaban los golpes y se protegían los tres. El desconocido los dejó atrás hace mucho.

Finalmente el portal se abrió y cayeron en medio de un desierto.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Jimmy.

-Si- dijo Carl sobándose la retaguardia- ¿dónde estamos?- observaron el basto desierto que se extendía por todos lados. Parecía el Viejo Oeste. En ese momento, se escucharon tres sonidos parecidos al cañón de una pistola a sus espaldas. Y se volvieron.

-¿Dónde?, la pregunta es cuándo- dijo Sheen mirando a los tres pistoleros a caballo que les apuntaban.

-Son las ropas mas extrañas que he visto- dijo uno de los pistoleros acercándose a pie- ¿son del circo?

-Nn...no exactamente- dijo Carl riendo nerviosamente.

-No importa quienes sean mientras paguen el peaje- dijo acercándose otro pistolero.

-¿Peaje?- preguntó Jimmy.

-Bienvenida a Elkhorn Oklahoma pequeños- se levantó el sombrero para saludar- este es territorio de Tobías Manklim.

-Quieren dinero- comentó Sheen.

-No tiene que ser dinero. El extravagante artefacto que lleva tu amigo en la muñeca sería mas que suficiente por los tres- intentó tomar el reloj de Jimmy, pero le disparó una descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió. Rápidamente hizo lo mismo con los otros dos pistoleros.

Sheen fue a recoger el periódico que uno tenía entre sus ropas.

-¡Miren, "La Gazeta de Elkhorn"!, pero...-lo examinó- o es una falsificación o tiene menos de un mes.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- preguntó Carl.

-Mira la fecha: 12 de Junio de 1879- se los mostró.

-¿Les he dicho que odio viajar en el tiempo?- dijo Jimmy- Si no encontramos a ese hombre, estaremos atrapados aquí. Tal vez esté en el pueblo mas cercano.

-¡Bien dicho! No puedo quedarme aquí, debo volver con mi Libby- dijo Sheen.

-Pero tampoco podemos ir vestidos así- dijo Carl.

-No. No podemos- dijo Jimmy mirando a los tres pistoleros tendidos en el suelo.

Luego de un rato, ya se habían cambiado. Sus ropas las guardaron en el hiper-cubo de Jimmy.

-¡Ugh!, espero que pronto se inventen las duchas- dijo Jimmy.

-¡Ultrapadre!, parezco un pistolero de verdad. Jimmy, tómame una foto para mostrársela a Libby- dijo mientras posaba como modelo.

-Mmm...me queda algo apretado- dijo Carl caminando con ciertas dificultades. Su peso se había distribuido, pero era algo macizo para el traje.

-Tranquilo Carl- dijo Jimmy, y se lo ajustó con un programa de su reloj.

-Aaahhh- suspiró Carl- como nuevo. Gracias Jimmy.

-Vamos, pronto.

Montaron los caballos y partieron. Pronto avistaron el pueblo de Elkhorn, y a su cantina. Fueron a investigar ahí primero. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa vacía. En otra de ellas, cuatro hombres jugaban una partida de póker.

-Me retiro- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Cuál será tu jugada, Ern?- preguntó otro.

-Lo estoy estudiando Tobías.

-¿Tobiás?...debe ser el dueño del pueblo- susurró Jimmy.

-Mi padre siempre dice: el mundo no es de los que no se atreven- mencionó el cuarto hombre.

-El dinero no es de tu padre- dijo Ern- me voy.

-Eso solo nos deja a ti y a mi. ¿Qué tiene, señor Lash?- le retó Tobías.

-Te costará otros 500 averiguarlo amigo- dijo Lash empujando sus fichas.

-Pago- dijo Tobías ejecutando la misma acción- cuatro reyes y un as- puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, eso me asombra. Yo tengo cuatro ases y un rey- mostró sus cartas y atrajo hacia si el montón de fichas.

-Bien, pues...yo tengo el arma- Tobías le apuntó con una pistola demasiado grande para la época. Lash alzó las manos con una sonrisa y de su manga derecha sacó una pistola mas pequeña que la del patán.

-Muchos la tienen últimamente- y se levantaron de las sillas mientras se apuntaban. Nuestros personajes principales se sobresaltaron.

-Oye, sería una lástima desperdiciar tanto dinero, ¿por qué no lo compartimos y nos vamos de aquí?- propuso Lash. En ese momento, del enorme arma de Tobías salieron seis brazos delgados de metal, cada uno con una portaba una pequeña arma de fuego.

-¿Qué tal si me lo quedo todo?

-Bien, si me lo pides de esa manera...- Lash dejó su arma sobre la mesa y alzaba las manos.

-Esa es tecnología del futuro- susurró Jimmy.

-Veamos qué sucede- dijo Sheen. Carl temblaba de miedo.

Dos hombres tomaron por la espalda a Lash mientras Tobías guardaba su arma, y ordenó:

-Cuélguenlo al amanecer.

-¿No tendré un juicio?- Lash estaba indignado.

-Seguro- se acercó amenazante- eres culpable. Mi pueblo, mis reglas- los hombres se llevaban a Lash.

-¡Un minuto!, ¡¿no podemos hablarlo?!, ¡Otra partida, doble o nada!- no fue escuchado.

-Cc...creo que ya sabemos como funciona esto- dijo Carl temblando.

-Debemos ayudarlo- dijo Sheen, alzando su dedo como si fuera un superhéroe.

-No estamos aquí para eso Sheen- dijo Jimmy- Alguien está alterando la historia, hay mucho mas en juego que la vida de un tahúr.

-Entonces debemos liberarlo antes del alba. ¡Síganme los buenos!- y salió. Carl rio un poco hasta que Jimmy lo miró con molestia.

Esa noche en la cárcel del condado, Lash intentaba forzar los barrotes de la ventana, pero no había resultado.

-Eso no servirá de nada, ya lo intenté- dijo el hombre de la celda colindante- Esos barrotes son de metal barato, pero lo bastante fuertes para resistir hasta el alba cuando vengan a colgarte.

-Cierra la boca y déjame pensar en un escape- dijo Lash recostándose en el camastro. De pronto, tres muchachos aparecieron y tenían las llaves del carcelero. Abrieron la celda de Lash.

-De ser tu me iría del pueblo- comentó Sheen mientras le entregaba su cinturón de vaquero.

-Me gustaría, pero mi padre siempre dice: un hombre que mete su cabeza en la arena es un excelente objetivo- dio vueltas la pistola en su dedo- tengo negocios qué finalizar antes de irme. Me presento, soy Bartolome Lash. Mis amigos me llaman Lash.

-Soy Jimmy, y estos son mis amigos Carl y Sheen. Buscamos a un criminal para llevarlo ante la justicia.

-Tal vez lo conozcas; tiene armas increíbles. Tal vez el que te encerró aquí trabaja para el- comentó Sheen.

-Te equivocas- dijo el hombre de la celda colindante.

-¿Y tu como sabes?- preguntó Sheen.

-Porque es a quien buscamos- dijo Jimmy. Y se dirigió al hombre delgado, cabello grisáceo y con barba del mismo color.

-David Clinton, inventor del traje Cronos para viajar en el tiempo-espacio. A su servicio.

-Intentaste robar mi cinturón anti gravedad.

-Y ustedes me siguieron. Pero los túneles el tiempo son contraintuitivos; aunque iban justo detrás de mi, yo llegué alrededor de seis meses antes que ustedes. Y si supe de tu cinturón, es porque el mío es capaz de rastrear y llevarme hacia cosas que me interesan. La verdad, lo he usado para robar ciertas baratijas históricas, como un peine que usó Cleopatra.

-¿Y tu dispositivo para viajar?- cuestionó Jimmy.

-Tan pronto llegué aquí, me robaron todo. Tobías tomó mi traje y lo usó para someter al pueblo; hace viajes al futuro y regresa con tecnología robada. Me mantiene aquí para hacer funcionar lo que el no puede- los miró- con gusto recibiré mi castigo si me ayudan a regresar.

-¿Cómo pudo adueñarse del pueblo con ese cinturón?- preguntó Carl.

-Gordito, ya viste esa pistola con seis tiros extras...y sus cámaras de vigilancia- apuntó Sheen hacia arriba. Ahí estaba la cámara.

-Vienes con nosotros- dijo Jimmy abriendo la reja.

Apenas abrieron la puerta de la comisaría, comenzaron a dispararles de todos lados. Cerraron la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Todos al suelo!- exclamó Lash.

-No tengo nada que nos pueda ayudar. Son demasiados- dijo Jimmy desesperado.

-Algo raro pasa afuera- dijo Carl.

Y efectivamente, un hombre desarmaba y golpeaba a los secuaces de Tobías. Era muy bueno con los puños. Y por los techos, portando un látigo, un hombre con un vestuario muy parecido al de El Zorro pero de color burdeo, atacaba a los pistoleros que estaban sobre los edificios. Otro hombre caminó por el medio de la calle, sin huir de las balas y disparando.

-¡Claro que sucede algo! Llegó la caballería- dijo alegremente Lash.

El último hombre caminó hacia la torre de agua, pues sobre ella habían dos hombres con una enorme arma. Le disparó con su escopeta a las tablas que sostenían la torre, y ambos hombres dieron al suelo en medio del agua. Tenía un aspecto curioso; la mitad izquierda del rostro lucía extraña, pues se le veían los dientes delante de los cuales había una delgada línea de piel, y el ojo de ese lado se veía muy amplio y la pupila de un color amarillento. Probablemente todo fue provocado por una bala.

Los chicos, Lash y Cronos finalmente salieron de la cárcel ilesos, mientras sus tres héroes se les acercaban.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Jimmy.

-Comisario Ohyesa Smith- dijo el primer hombre que vieron.

-El Diablo, siempre al servicio de la justicia- dijo el hombre del látigo que se parecía al Zorro.

-¡Ultrachido!, ¡¿no tienes otro traje de esos?!- exclamó Sheen.

-¡Sheen!- le gritaron sus amigos.

-Jonah Hex- respondió el último- No tenemos tiempo para charlar, en estos lugares hay abundancia de hombres malos que necesitan una lección- y cargó su escopeta.

-Me ayudaron a escapar mientras estaba aquí de incógnito tratando de averiguar mas sobre Tobías- informó Lash.

-¿Qué averiguaste?- consultó el Comisario.

-Entre otras fallas morales, el hombre hace trampa en el póker.

-Eso yo pude habértelo dicho- dijo Hex soltando un escupitajo.

-Empiecen desde el principio, no estoy entendiendo mucho- dijo Sheen.

-He vivido en Elkhorn desde la guerra, y he sido el comisario. Este es un pueblo minero, próspero; la gente a veces es escandalosa en días de pago, pero aún así es buen lugar para vivir. Tuve todo controlado hasta hace seis meses. Tobías siempre fue problemático, y le he corrido del pueblo otras veces. Pero...regresó. Esta vez con...poderes mágicos, o trucos...pero esos trucos casi me matan. Me apuntó con un arma que tenía seis proyectiles, y dos hombres me sujetaron para que el me golpeara. Me dio una paliza y me echó como a un perro. Me quitó mi estrella de comisario y se adueñó del pueblo. Trata a todos como esclavos. Es inaceptable.

-El comisario fue a buscar hombres que lo ayudaran a vencer a Tobías- prosiguió El Diablo- y nos encontró.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes en esto?- preguntó Hex.

-Estamos con la ley y la justicia, ¡como Ultralord!- dijo Sheen. Los hombres le miraron extrañados.

-Solo...ignórenlo- dijo Jimmy.

-¿Vienen del Este?- prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-No, venimos del futummmghh...- Jimmy tapó la boca de Carl.

-Así es- dijo Jimmy- y llevaremos a este hombre con la justicia- tomando por el hombro a Cronos- indirectamente es la fuente de sus problemas.

-Tobías le robó un arma. Es la fuente de la...magia- explicó Sheen- y hay que recuperar esa arma.

-Tal vez deberíamos trabajar juntos- recomendó Carl con timidez.

-No voy a rechazar ninguna ayuda- dijo el comisario.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Jimmy.

-¿Plan?, ¡ja!, acabar con el- dijo Hex mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Genial, esos planes son los que me gustan a mi!- exclamó Sheen saltando.

-Ignórenlo- recalcó Jimmy. Y todos emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Ya amanecía, y nuestros héroes iban a caballo a buscar a Tobías fuera del pueblo, hacia su guarida.

-Esa pistolera es muy rara- comentó Hex refiriéndose al cinturón antigravedad controlada de Jimmy- creo que ustedes son viajeros del tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo lo...es decir...- aparentó tranquilidad- ¿De dónde sacas una idea como esa?

-De la experiencia. He tenido una vida interesante.

-Nos acercamos- informó el comisario- les advierto que hay actividad muy inusual por estos parajes. No se asusten.

-No te preocupes. Tenemos bastante experiencia en eso- dijo Jimmy. Justo ahí, el poderoso graznido animal de un terodáctilo surcando los cielos con un pistolero en su lomo rompió el silencio.

-Di...disculpa, ¿qué decías?- dijo Carl con mucho miedo.

Jimmy le apuntó con un rayo de su reloj, y atravesó en el ala al animal. Era mecánico y se precipitaba al suelo. Su jinete saltó del lomo y abrió unas alas mecánicas que portaba.

-Así que si son del futuro- dijo Hex riendo.

-Larga historia- contestó Jimmy. Y siguieron todos cabalgando.

Liego de un rato llegaron a la guarida de Tobías, tenía una especie de cabaña, una torre de agua, y otras edificaciones. Estaba protegido con rejas eléctricas, tenía cámaras de vigilancia y guardias robot que en cuanto los vieron comenzaron a dispararles. Después de cargar todos sus pistolas, respondieron al ataque. Jimmy se ocultó para provocar un cortocircuito que paralizó a todos los robot. Pero luego salieron los secuaces de Tobías; uno de ellos iba en un tanque, pero al usuario se le ocurrió sacar la cabeza del arma, y fue noqueado por El Diablo y su látigo. Sheen atacaba a lo loco, y sobre todo huía, pero con su astucia logró salir bien librado. Lo mismo con Carl. Finalmente lograron derrotar a todos. Pero...

-¡Tobías!- llamó el comisario.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el jefe indio Smith- dijo saliendo de la cabaña a espaldas del comisario- No esperaba ver de nuevo tu patética cara- Jimmy recordó que esa misma mañana Cindy lo había llamado patético. _Me las pagará cuando volvamos_ pensó.

-No te repetiré que no me llames así- el comisario se acercaba.

-No. Espero que esta sea la última vez. Ve por tu arma, para que sea un duelo en buena ley- dijo empuñando su arma con seis tiros extra, apuntando con ellas al comisario. detrás de el, sus amigos

-Seis armas. Nosotros seis. Que nadie falle- sentenció Hex apuntando, y todos lo imitaron. Carl temblaba de miedo.

-Carl, este no es el momento de ser un cobarde. Tu puedes, lo harás bien- le dijo Jimmy.

-Gg...gracias Jimmy- dijo Carl, tomando determinación. Y todos dispararon justo al blanco.

-¡Mis armas!- exclamó Tobías al ver solo la manilla de la que fuera un arma.

-Solo tu y yo Tobías- dijo apretando los puños.

-Será otro día- el muy cobarde huía- ¡Nova!- exclamó hacia la pequeña cabaña, y de ella salió un pegaso mecánico que Tobías montó sin perder tiempo. El comisario corrió y se sujetó del robot justo antes de que emprendiera el vuelo. Golpeó a Tobías, y por la fuerza de los golpes, el robot se precipitó al suelo, apagándose.

Tobías caminó un poco y desenfundó un puñal.

-Como quieras- dijo al comisario. Este tomó sus pistolas y las arrojó lejos mientras caminaba hacia su enemigo. Tobías, que no conoce el honor, le atacó con el arma blanca y el comisario esquivó los ataques, hasta que le quitó el puñal y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. Los demás se acercaron. Con el arma, el comisario sacó de la cintura de Tobías el cinturón de Cronos.

-Creo que es esto lo que buscan- mostrando el dispositivo de viaje en el tiempo.

* * *

Jimmy cubrió con un campo de fuerza de su cinturón antigravitatorio los objetos no pertenecientes a la época y los envió al espacio.

-Listo- se sacudió las manos. Los tres ya portaban sus vestuarios del presente.

-Lástima. Quería una de esas armas de rayos- dijo Lash.

-No son confiables. Se atascan- comentó Hex.

Mientras, Sheen examinaba el cinturón de Cronos.

-Creo que olvidaron resetear el compensador. Déjame hacerlo- dijo Cronos. Presionó algo en el cinturón que produjo a Sheen una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Ultragenial! ¡Otra vez!- exclamó semi-inconsciente.

-O quizás estaba mintiendo- dijo Cronos con una mirada malvada. Los demás observaban sin reaccionar aún. Luego vieron a Cronos huir por otro de sus portales del tiempo riendo con maldad.

Jimmy y Carl se apresuraron a tomar a Sheen para entrar al portal, alcanzando justo a tiempo antes de que se cerrara.

Los cuatro hombres del Oeste se quedaron viendo sin poder creer que se tratara de la realidad, y sin poder hacer algo para ayudar a los muchachos.

* * *

A los pocos segundos se abrió el portal nuevamente para los muchachos, y cayeron al suelo en medio de una ciudad en la noche.

-Los esperábamos- dijo una voz masculina. Y se mostró un cuadro...temible.

Seis figuras; uno era una especie de hiena antropomorfa con brazos robóticos y un blazer azul; el otro parecía un zombie de dos metros, calvo y de piel gris; las otras dos figuras eran iguales, dos chicas pintadas como payasos tenebrosos, cabello color zanahoria y vestidas de igual manera; el otro también parecía un payaso delgado, sombrero de bruja, pelo rubio algo largo y una cesta de calabaza en la mano; el último era un cara de payaso algo gordo que se movilizaba en una base que se sostenía de una pelota. Se acercaban de forma amenazante. En ese momento, un rayo violeta les cortó el paso.

-¡Pero seguro que a nosotros no!- exclamó la voz de...¿Bolbi?, o eso parecía, solo que entrado en algunos años. Venía con dos chicas jóvenes de unos 14 años en un aparato volador que a Jimmy se le hizo muy conocido. _¡Debe ser el_ _futuro!...¿por qué tienen mi deslizador?_ pensó Jimmy.

-¡Bolbi!, ¿qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Jimmy. Las tres personas que ya habían aterrizado lo miraron.

-¡¿Papá?!- exclamó sorprendida una de las chicas mirando a Jimmy con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero yo les aseguro que no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendida comparando con Jimmy, quien la miraba con la boca y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	2. Futuro: Tiempo Alterado

***Los personajes no me pertenecen y blablaba.**

 ***Si quieren continuación, me lo pensaré :v**

 ***Se puede decir que los payasos son como los de la imagen de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: "Tiempo Alterado"**

-No quisiera interrumpir, pero...¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamó Carl.

-¿Se marchan tan pronto?- preguntó el payaso con canasta de calabaza- aún no se llevan un recuerdo de la fiesta- y arrojó al cielo su calabaza, de la cual emanó un humo con lo que parecían estrellas brillantes y pequeñas.

-¡Nos disparan!- exclamó la "hija" de Jimmy. Esas estrellitas destruían lo que tocaban. Jimmy activó el campo de fuerza de su reloj- ¡Eso no resistirá mucho más!- volvió a exclamar, y en efecto, el campo de fuerza se deshizo, por lo que tuvieron que separarse y saltar a los lados velozmente.

Los malos eran increíblemente fuertes; las gemelas payaso que tenían de arma un látigo cada una, se llamaban Diddy, y cada vez que se golpeaban contra el suelo, se dividían en dos; el payaso con canasta de calabaza tenía varios artilugios y agilidad; el payaso que se transportaba en una bola tenía una vara que generaba descargas muy potentes...en resumen, estaban perdiendo, a pesar de las armas o artes marciales. Tenían que huir.

Bolby generó un destello con algún artefacto y la chica que llamó "Papá" a Jimmy, formó un laberinto ante los malévolos payasos para despistarlos con un guante especial. Subieron todos al deslizador que era conducido por Bolby.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca...-comentó Sheen, agotado.

-¿Dónde vamos, al laboratorio?- preguntó Jimmy.

-Algo por el estilo...-le contestó la otra adolescente.

Llegaron al lugar, una especie de caseta, en la cual había una gran computadora, algunos artefactos y armas extraños, como un laboratorio más básico.

-¿Este es el Laboratorio?- preguntó Sheen, incrédulo.

-Por ahora. Somos lo que queda- contestó la "hija" de Jimmy.

-Viajaron unos 20 años hacia el futuro- les dijo Bolby.

-¿Y el laboratorio?, ya saben, el que era mío...¿y Godard?- volvió a exclamar Jimmy, quien no las tenía aún todas consigo.

-Destruidos- contestó la otra adolescente, que parecía ser mulata- Perdimos mucha gente ese día...-comentó con pesar.

-¿Te refieres a Libby, Cindy...y a muchos más?- preguntó Carl con miedo.

-Si. Y también a ti- dijo la "hija" de Jimmy, mirándolo. El solo se persignó con pesar. Luego continuó- Comprendo que esto es un poco extraño para todos. Soy Aubrey April Neutrón- ella y Jimmy estrecharon sus manos.

-Tu madre...¿quién es ella?- cuestionó Jimmy seriamente.

-Es bastante obvio, ¿no lo crees?- y si, su cabello amarrado en una cola era rubio, pero sus ojos eran azules- también soy una Vortex...

-Y aunque no lo fuera, no la presiones, no querrás saber tanto sobre tu futuro- le previno Sheen a Jimmy.

-Créeme, realmente no- dijo la otra chica- Por cierto, soy Rubí- y se volvió a Sheen- Rubí Stévez Folfax.

-¡LO SABÍA!- gritó Sheen, más que emocionado y dando saltos por todos lados.

-Creo que será mejor que comparemos notas- comentó Bolby.

* * *

En un barco de lujo traído del pasado e instalado en el centro de Retrovilla, Cronos se lamentaba.

-Me tomo el trabajo de apoderarme de toda la ciudad para tener un lugar en qué guardar mi colección de objetos y baratijas históricas (como un peine usado por Cleopatra).

-Iba a decir lo mismo, jefe- comentó el payaso gordo que se transportaba sobre una bola- por ejemplo, este es un bote realmente bonito y grande.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, Yugo, y sobre todo no me interrumpas- demandó Cronos.

-L...lo lamento- dijo nervioso.

-¿Lamentas qué?- cuestionó. Todos se sorprendieron ante la sugerente pregunta- Ahora, todos...

-Lo lamento señor Cronos dijeron al unísono.

-Esto no es justo...voy al futuro, consigo la suficiente tecnología para otorgarles sus superpoderes a cambio de trabajos ocasionales de seguridad; solo les pido que acaben con esos tres chicos, y solo debería haberles tomado diez minutos.

-Pero llegaron los demás a ayudarlos. Se interpusieron...- dijo aquel que parecía un zombie.

-Si. Se interpusieron. Y yo me pregunto quién les dijo la hora y el lugar al que llegarían nuestros objetivos...-se paseó por la habitación con una mano apoyada en el mentón- Solo yo soy el amo indiscutible del tiempo y el espacio...- los miró con altivez- y yo ya sé quién fue el soplón...

Con su cinturón de tiempo-espacio reprodució una especie de video en que aparecía claramente Aubrey Neutrón ofreciendo un soborno a alguien, el cual fue aceptado por...

-Yugo, Yugo, Yugo...-se lamentó Cronos meneando la cabeza- has sido un payaso muy malo.- Todos se alejaron del payaso y Cronos lo tomó de la camiseta que portaba, llevándolo a la época de...los dinosaurios. Una vez ahí, le dio un empujón.

-¡Disfruta tu estadía!- exclamó, y se fue por el portal en que lo había llevado. Un tiranosaurio rex vio a Yugo, y le rugió de forma amenazante.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?, ¡en unos años estaré gobernando este lugar!- exclamó Yugo, mas en ese momento...vio un mortal meteorito que irrumpía a la atmósfera.

-¡Oh, Diablos!- exclamó. El impacto se resintió en todo el planeta Tierra.

Cronos volvió al "presente"

-¿Saben qué mató a los dinosaurios?- interrogó a los payasos.

-Ammm-nadie sabía.

-Yugo ya lo sabe. Y a menos que quieran descubrirlo, vayan y acaben con esos chicos. ¡Muévanse! El tiempo es dinero...- todos salieron corriendo.

Cronos mimaba a Edith, su esposa, una mujer de cabello corto y color castaño claro, quien siempre le reprochaba y decía que jamás llegaría a algún lado...¡cuando podía hacer de ellos ricos y prósperos con su máquina del tiempo, solo se dedicaba a robar nimiedades históricas! En parte, es posible culparla por las acciones de Cronos. Últimamente, su relación había sido muy tirante y difícil debido a esto.

* * *

-No sabemos mucho sobre el- dijo Rubí mientras Aubrey investigaba en la otrora computadora de Jimmy- obviamente es un conquistador que viaja en el tiempo. Ha llenado las calles con monumentos que ha robado de otras eras.

-Al principio solo robaba baratijas históricas- dijo Sheen.

-Ha causado graves cambios a la continuidad tiempo-espacio- comentó Aubrey mientras seguía tecleando. Luego se volvió a los demás-La degradación aumenta exponencialmente.

-Encontré algo- dijo Jimmy mientras tecleaba en otra área de la computadora- cuando estuvimos en el Viejo Oeste pude observar su cinturón- apretó un botón, el cual dejaba liberado un minidisco- escribí un programa para inutilizarlo.

-Si nos pudiéramos acercar para descargarlo...- dijo esperanzado Bolbi.

-Tal vez esto ni siquiera ocurriría- comentó Carl con una sonrisa mientras, y ante la sorpresa de todos, se desvanecía poco a poco- incluso revertiríamos la muerte de sus amigos...-y desapareció.

-¡GORDO!- exclamó Sheen, asustado.

-¿Viste eso?...nunca se mudó de Princeton ni llegó a Retrovilla...- comentó Jimmy.

-O será que jamás nació...-susurró Sheen.

-El tiempo se está acabando- dijo Aubrey, y por la pantalla de la computadora vieron un manto blanco que cubría poco a poco el cielo, borrando todo a su paso- Literalmente- puntualizó.

-Tenemos que hallar a Cronos- dijo Bolby- pero podría estar en cualquier parte.

-¿Los criminales aún son supersticiosos y cobardes?- preguntó Jimmy mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Si- le contestó Aubrey.

-Es suficiente para mi- y el genio desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Y así, todos portando armas prestadas por Aubrey, quien tenía varias creadas por su padre, y otras por ella, salieron en busca de su soplón.

Jimmy sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento aparecería alguno de los secuaces de Cronos. Esperaba alerta en medio de la noche en la Retrovilla del futuro, en un edificio del centro de la ciudad, específicamente en la azotea. Entonces, sintió una presencia detrás de el.

-Se supone que eres Jimmy Neutrón, ¿no? El genio. Te he visto en los cubos de historia- mencionó el payaso con canasta de calabaza y sombrero de paja- cuesta creer que alguien tan tonto haya podido vencer a Calamitoso, marcianos y a un hijito de papá presumido y malcriado- mientras hablaba, su brazo se transformó en un pequeño circulo de acero con puntas giratorias.

-Tal vez soy más listo de lo que aparento- le provocó, listo para atacar y defenderse.

El payaso corrió hacia el, y a mitad de camino le asestó de lleno un rayo morado semi-paralizador emitido por el arma que portaba Rubí. A espaldas del payaso llegaban los amigos del genio.

-Magnífico...- se mofó el payaso, ya sentado en el suelo, mirando a sus enemigos. El rayo había aislado el arma en que se transformó su brazo.

-Tienes una información que necesitamos Cou- dijo Aubrey.

-No soy muy hablador...- espetó, mas Jimmy le inmovilizó con un sistema de su reloj y lo alzó. Caminó hasta la orilla y dejó al payaso colgando de un pie, boca abajo, viendo los largos metros que había hasta el piso.

-¿Dónde está Cronos?- demandó Jimmy- mi reloj ya necesita un descanso...

* * *

-Y tenemos 9.453 payasos organizados en 200 grupos pequeños. No sé dónde está Cronos, el nos contacta. Cada noche duerme en alguno de sus edificios. Nadie sabe de antemano dónde estará...¡y eso es todo lo que sé!- terminó el payaso Cou.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Aubrey de forma amenazante con un palo entre las manos. Cou desvió los ojos y luego volvió a mirarla.

-Me oriné en la cama hasta los catorce...

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia...- advirtió la muchacha. En ese momento Jimmy la alejó un poco de Cou. Aubrey le dio la pasada.

-No podré contener a mi amiga por mucho tiempo. Mas vale que nos digas algo útil.

-¡Su esposa, sé dónde está su esposa!- exclamó finalmente.

-Vaya- comentó Bolby, quien observaba la escena de lejos junto a los demás- Jimmy es el policía bueno...

-Todo es relativo- le contestó Sheen encogiendo los hombros.

* * *

Edith, quien lucía un vestido como de princesa, comía bombones acostada en la enorme cama de emperatriz, mientras veía televisión. Era la quinta caja de bombones que vaciaba. Cronos había robado una pirámide egipcia, y era ahí básicamente donde la tenía, con sirvientes y todas las comodidades soñadas por ella. Los sirvientes eran payasos robots fornidos que no hablaban y siempre sonreían, con túnicas y turbantes propias del antiguo Egipto. Edith arrojó a uno de estos especímenes una de las cajas vacías para que darle una nueva orden.

-Tráeme otra caja de bombones- demandó de mala manera, y el payaso fue a cumplir el encargo. Pero se escucharon golpes de pelea, y aunque Edith intentó atenuar los golpes subiendo el volumen de la televisión, fue inútil- ¡Siempre están peleando!- se quejó. En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación, que era tan resistente y antigua como la pirámide misma, se destrozó violentamente en mil pedazos debido al impacto del payaso contra ella. Luego que el polvo se disipó, pudo ver a los mismos chicos que su esposo deseaba desaparecer.

-Edith Clinton, tenemos...- la apariencia de Jimmy cambió, trayendo ante los presentes a otra persona- algo pendiente con su esposo...¿qué?- estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¿Jimmy?- preguntó Sheen ante aquel extraño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

-Louis Vortex, otro cambio de época. Estoy al tanto, continúen- y siguió andando hacia Edith.

-De acuerdo. Empiezo a sufrir de migraña- comentó Rubí al verlo confuso que era todo.

-Mas vale que te acostumbres. Esto se pondrá peor mucho antes de mejorar. Cualquiera de nosotros podría cambiar y hasta dejar de existir- dijo Aubrey- Ese debe de ser el descendiente de algún primo del abuelo Vortex...- reflexionó.

-No me extrañaría- sonrió Rubí.

-Y es por eso que debe decirnos dónde está Cronos...o mejor dicho, David. Queremos reparar el daño que ha causado- se puso una puño en el corazón- haremos lo posible para no herirlo- prometió Louise.

-No me importaría para nada si lo maltrataran un poco...- dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos- a el solo le gusta que la gente piense que se mueve, siempre duerme en el mismo lugar.

Y los guió hasta David (el verdadero nombre de Cronos). Finalmente llegaron al Coliseo Romano que, para variar, Cronos también se lo robó. Estaban al dentro del monumento, y ahí estaba una puerta dividida en dos. Louise escaneó con su reloj de pulsera (que por alguna razón tenía uno con las mismas funciones de Jimmy) el espacio de la puerta. Habían dejado el deslizador unos metros atrás, que sirvió como su medio de transporte.

-No hay trampas- dijo, y Louise desapareció, dejando a Jimmy en su lugar nuevamente- Al menos no una que mi reloj pueda detectar.

-¡Decídete, ¿quieres cabezón?!- le gritó Sheen.

-Como sea, podemos entrar- determinó Jimmy.

-Si no lo derrotamos...será el fin de todo- reflexionó Rubí con un claro pesar en su voz.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto- le dijo Aubrey para darle ánimos.

-No de este modo...¿qué se supone que hagas cuando llevas el peso de una ciudad...o del mundo sobre tus hombros?- una mano se posó en el hombro de Rubí.

-Te paras bien- le respondió Sheen, o en otras palabras, su padre. Rubí le sonrió con ternura y todos se encaminaron hacia las puertas.

Detrás de ellas, había un pequeño fogón a un costado, un escritorio y un mapa de Retrovilla. Al fondo, un espacio con una cama.

-No lo entiendo, con tantos lugares que posee, ¿por qué duerme aquí?- preguntó Jimmy confundido, pues no era precisamente un sitio lujoso.

-Porque un perdedor con un reino sigue siendo un perdedor- dijo molesta Edith, caminando a zancadas hacia la cama en que dormitaba su esposo bajo una delgada cobija. Se la arrancó de encima- Véanlo ustedes mismos- y ahí estaba Cronos...con el pulgar derecho en la boca. Comenzó a despertar.

-¿Edith?- extrañado de ver ahí a su mujer.

-¡Si que sabe ser sigilosa!- exclamó Bolby.

Cronos activó con su cinturón un agujero de espacio-tiempo que trajo a los payasos asesinos.

-Toma el cinturón. Nada más importa- dijo Jimmy a Aubrey. Pero Cronos los escuchó y desapareció tras uno de sus agujeros. Y comenzó la pelea.

La habitación en que se encontraban era en realidad bastante débil, por lo que no tardó en venirse abajo. Sheen se protegió con una especie de burbuja emanada por el arma que le prestó Aubrey. Se protegió a sí mismo, a Bolby y a las gemelas payaso.

-Todo un caballero, ¿no lo crees Diddy?- dijo una de ellas.

-Están prácticamente extintos Diddy- contestó la otra, y con su látigo golpeó a Sheen enviándolo lejos varios metros.

Bolby perseguía con un arma que disparaba un rayo violeta a la hiena con brazos mecanizados. Pero aquel mundo estaba desapareciendo; el suelo se fragmentó un poco, y justo cuando Bolby iba pasando, fue absorbido por el espacio fragmentado.

Rubí huía ahora de las gemelas payaso, pero estás se habían subdividido, por lo que ahora eran cuatro. Cada una envolvió con el látigo que poseía una de sus extremidades.

-Rubí no nos está prestando atención Diddy.

-Debemos castigarla Diddy- y jalaron con fuerza los látigos, y por ende, sus extremidades, enviándole así potentes descargas eléctricas que no resistió más allá de algunos segundos mientras gritaba de dolor.

El payaso que finalmente les dijo dónde encontrar a Edith atacaba con el círculo metálico con puntas de su brazo a Sheen, quien se protegía con la burbuja a duras penas. Aubrey se arrojó sobre el payaso mientras lo golpeaba. Jimmy peleaba con el payaso mas grande que parecía zombie. Mientras, Edith observaba en silencio; realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer. En ese momento reapareció Cronos gracias a su cinturón.

-¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme, Edith? ¡Todo lo que he echo a sido por ti!- exclamó Cronos.

-No me culpes. Solo quería que te hicieras valer, no que destruyeras el universo- contestó molesta.

Aubrey arrojó de las gradas al payaso con canasta de calabaza hacia el centro del coliseo, y así Cou (el payaso) perdió el conocimiento.

De la nada se apareció un mamut ante Aubrey, el cual la golpeó con su trompa y cayó a los pies de la hiena con brazos mecanizados de robot. El animal alzó uno de sus brazos, con la clara intención de hacerle daño, pero Jimmy le disparó con su reloj enviándolo a varios metros.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!- le gritó. Aubrey sonrió con nostalgia.

-¡CRONOS!- gritó Sheen, saliendo de debajo de algunos escombros. El susodicho aún discutía con su esposa.

-Eres muy bueno, ¿verdad Edith?- dijo tomándola con cierta brusquedad del brazo.

-Por Ultralord, ¡mira a tu alrededor, mira el cielo!- intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, sin éxito. El cielo se desvanecía poco a poco, mientras se volvía blanco, como si nada hubiera existido.

-Maravilloso...- observaba maravillado el espectáculo.

-¡Quédate aquí, tenemos un problema!- exclamó Jimmy a Cronos.

-Correcto, tienes razón. Esto merita otro enfoque- Cronos se volvió a Edith y la besó en la mejilla- ¡la próxima vez me amarás!- le dijo, mientras desaparecía por otro túnel de espacio-tiempo, siendo seguido por Sheen y Jimmy.

Jimmy activó el campo de fuerza de su reloj para protegerse a si mismo y a Sheen, mientras Cronos iba a la delantera en aquel espacio blanco con pequeños agujeros oscuros.

-¿Adónde va?, ¡ya no queda nada!- exclamó Sheen, preocupado.

-Sí, si queda. El principio del tiempo- contestó Jimmhy mientras intentaba sacarse el reloj para pasárselo a Sheen.

-¡Ultraguau! Puede reiniciarlo todo, convertirse en un Dios...¿eso será legal?- cavilaba.

-Solo si llega primero...- Jimmy le pasó su reloj- Mantén el campo de fuerza.

Cronos miró hacia atrás a los muchachos, luego volvió la vista al frente y al final del túnel observó una mano gigante y luminosa que al centro tenía un espiral. Debía llegar ahí, antes que...

-Existe una leyenda, nadie puede ver el principio del tiempo, es una ley universal- comentó Jimmy a Sheen.

-¡Pues ponle una multa cabezón!- exclamó su amigo.

Cronos sonrió con suficiencia, estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, la mano gigante comenzaba ya a cerrarse lentamente. Por instinto, Cronos alzó una mano como para alcanzarlo, pero Jimmy formó con su reloj que ahora tenía Sheen para formar un grillete que le atrapó su mano.

-¡No!- exclamó, pero fue arrastrado hacia atrás por el grillete y quedó en manos de los jovencitos. Jimmy le pasó su reloj a Sheen para el poder encargarse del programa que inutilizaría el cinturón de Cronos. Puso el mini-disco con el programa en el centro de dicho cinturón, y en un dispositivo lo trabajaría, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo.

-Cargando el programa...- dijo Jimmy.

-¡Rápidooo, tengo problemas con los frenos!- gritó Sheen mientras intentaba sin éxito detenerse, mientras tenían cada vez más cerca aquella mano que podría llevarlos a ver lo que, tal vez, no estaban preparados para conocer...

* * *

Jimmy y Sheen abrieron los ojos. Una cafetería. Compañeros que hablaban y reían entre si mientras comían. Chicos buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Y ellos estaban sentados en su mesa, justo como se encontraban antes de conocer a Cronos. Observaron a su alrededor. Todo parecía normal.

-¿Todo eso realmente sucedió?- preguntó Sheen en voz baja.

-Eso creo- contestó Jimmy.

-Entonces, ¿ganamos? ¿Todo volvió a la normalidad?- preguntó. Jimmy no tenía una respuesta, pero pronto lo sabrían, ¿no? En ese momento, llegó Carl con su almuerzo y se sentó.

-Tienes una herida en la cabeza Sheen. Que no se te infecte- Sheen se llevó una mano a la cabeza. En efecto, sintió algo de dolor y su mano se manchó con algo de sangre. Una prueba de la última lucha que tuvieron.

-¿No recuerdas haber ido a un aventura con nosotros hoy o sí?- consultó Jimmy a Carl.

-No seas tonto Jimmy, acabo de llegar- dijo riendo mientras comía todo a su paso.

-La línea del tiempo se equilibró-comentó Jimmy a Sheen. Este asintió.

-Y somos los únicos que recordamos los sucedido...supongo que...las cosas no serán ya igual que antes- le dijo Sheen mirando significativamente al genio.

Jimmy se dio por aludido y miró hacia la entrada de la cafetería. Cindy iba con una bandeja entre las manos y también lo miró, aún enojada. El la siguió mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba el futuro ahora. Sin cambiar su expresión de molestia, Cindy volvió la vista al frente dirigiéndose a una mesa con Libby siguiéndole. Esta última miró a Sheen y le sonrió. Sheen le sonrió con timidez; también le incomodaba un poco el asunto.

-Eso complica las cosas- suspiró el genio. Sheen cambió el tema.

-¿Qué pasó con Cronos?

-Reprogramé su cinturón para asegurar que Cronos nunca llegue a existir- le contestó Jimmy con una sonrisa.

Y en efecto, Cronos repetiría la discusión que tuviera con su esposa justo antes de hacer sus últimas fechorías hasta el fin de los tiempos sin que alguno de los dos se percatara de esto.

 **Fin...**


End file.
